Reunited
by Krackerkat
Summary: Alex has moved on with her life after graduation, until a letter comes in the mail one day. Palex of course
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fan fic that I have written since my Dawson's Creek days. This chapter is kinda short, but this is only an intro. I have many ideas of where to go with this. More reviews, the more I write. **

"Sean, can you pass me the 10mm wrench?" I called out from beneath the car.

"Sure, but why didn't you get it before you went down there? Sean said as he handed me the wrench.

"I grabbed the wrong one. Leave me alone. I can't always be perfect." He laughed as he went back to doing what he was doing.

Sean Cameron opened his own garage right outside of Toronto. Since it opened, I, Alex Nunez, have been working with Sean and I am also part owner of the garage. I was saving up money working odd jobs for something special. When Sean brought up opening the garage, I was ready to invest. Since I hung out with Jay and Sean all the time, I finally opened myself up to cars and found something I was passionate about, other than being a bad ass. I decided to go to the local trade school and I was certified as an auto mechanic. I really enjoy doing it. There is just something I find great about working with my hands.

"Where is Jay?" Sean asked me.

"I don't know. I have been under this car all afternoon, but now I am finished." I said, scooting out from under the car.

"Oh, well. I guess he already went home."

"And as soon as I wash up, I will be heading home myself. It's been a long day. "

"Alright, Alex. I am going to finish this up and I am leaving, too. I will see you later."

"Night, Sean."

"Night."

I hopped into my car and drove to my cozy one bedroom apartment just a few minutes from the garage. It isn't very much, but it is mine. For once in my life, I can actually sleep at night. I don't have to hear the fights between my mom and Chad every night. I really don't talk to them much anymore. I feel like I am better off without the extra drama. Running a garage and my own life, I have enough drama. I walked into my apartment with a stack of mail. I sat the mail down on the table and I checked the answering maching. No messages.

"Gee. Gone all day and no messages. I have no life." Alex said to herself. "It's sad. It's Friday night and I have no date. Let's see who is asking for my money. Bill, bill, trash… what is this? A letter from Degrassi." I opened the letter and was shocked to find out what it was about.

"You are invited to attend the five year reunion of Degrassi's Class of 2006."

Five years? Has it really been five years? I guess it had been. I haven't really thought about Degrassi since I graduated. After I had my diploma in my hand, Degrassi was a part of my life that was over and I had to figure out alot of things afterwards. Now that I think about it, there are many things that I miss. I wonder how the gang is doing. Marco, Ellie, Hazel and Paige. I stopped mid-thought. Paige. The only thing that made me want to graduate. I haven't thought about her in a long time. I wonder how she is doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is nothing but Alex's thoughts. I actually put alot of the emotions that I went throught with my first girlfriend into Alex's words. Enjoy. **

I laid awake in bed most of the night. I couldn't sleep. She kept running through my head . Paige. Paige Michalchuk. The most beautiful blonde that I have ever met in my life. The thought of her touch, the smell of her hair, and the taste of her lips on mine woke up butterflies that haven't flown in a very long time. The last time I have felt that way, was the day I walked out of her life. I knew that I would never feel that way again and I haven't.

I buried all of the thoughts of Paige deep down so I wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Walking out of her life that day at the mall was one of the worst things I have ever done in my life. I knew that our lives were going other places, so I just decided to end it because I knew that it was going to happen soon enough. She was always the ambitious one. I knew she would make something of her life and I couldn't be in the way of that. I told her that I needed to figure out what I wanted with my life and I found it. I bet Paige wouldn't believe how I turned out. Maybe, she will. I always wanted to be better around her and now I believe that I am a better person because of her. She made me realize that I am much better than the past that I came from. That if I wanted to be someone or something, all I had to do was set my mind to it. I never knew that I was going to become a mechanic. I never liked cars that way. I just opened my self up to it and I love it. If it weren't for Paige causing me to opening up my mind to new things, I probably would still be miserable and unsure of my life. Not to mention, I had no idea the money that mechanics make.

I close my eyes and think of the first moments we actually became friends. I know that I was a royal bitch for the longest time. I think the only reason that was a bitch was because of the horrible life that I grew up in. After I got the job at the movie theatre and became Student Council Vice President, I started to chill out just a little bit. The day that Paige started at the theatre, I knew that there was something different between us. I had feelings that I couldn't explain, but I knew that they were more than just of friendship. She is the only person that I know can make polyester look good. From that day forward, I knew I would become a changed person.

I actually looked forward to going to school. Seeing her everyday made it all worth while. I just hoped to catch a glance from her. I just melted when I looked into her eyes. Then I would always give a flirtatious smile. I smiled a lot more when I was around her. That was something unusual for me. I never smiled and I hated to smile. I loved just being around her, even if it was at work. I was always glad to talk to her and interact with her at work. I always longed for a touch from her. My heart would always skip a beat. I didn't really know what was going on or the feelings that I was feeling but I knew that they were intense and something that I had never felt before. Everyday that pasted, the feelings just seemed to intensify.

The night of the Jay and Silent Bob Premiere party was the most intense moment that I had ever experienced. I knew that the night was going to be awesome just for the fact that I was going to be there with Paige. When we walked down the red carpet, arms linked, I felt like I was on top of the world. Just sitting beside her during the movie was enough for me. I know that she was disappointed for the fact that her part was cut out of the movie, but I was hoping that her being there with me would cheer her up. The move that I pulled to get us into the VIP party was very brave on my part. Coming up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and giving her the kiss on the cheek. I was in heaven. I was hoping she wouldn't get freaked out and she didn't. She actually went along with it. That was a sigh of relief on my part. I couldn't believe that she actually accepted my offer to dance. Our bodies just moved so well together. It was like we had been dancing for ages together. The only thing that was ruining my night was that Jay kept bothering us. I just wanted to get her by ourselves so I could talk to her. When I went to my house, it did not go the way that I had planned. I just wanted to get in and get out. I am glad that she clicked with my mom the way that she did, but the run in with Chad was least expected. When we got back to Paige's house, and just sitting in her room was a very comforting feeling. I knew that I had to make my move. When we kissed, I felt sparks. I knew that she had felt them too. When she bolted out of the room, I knew that it was because she didn't know what she was feeling or thinking. I know I was feeling the same way. Kissing a girl, that just isn't normal. But it felt so right.

She had to start pushing me about the future. I know that she had hers figured out, but I still had no clue about mine. I was hoping that the mall would be a great escape. A good way to forget about everything and just be Alex and Paige. She just had to push me that day. I didn't want to break up with her, but I knew that was what we had to do. She was on a path that really didn't include me. I know that she made me the offer to come with her. I just couldn't do it. I was just to independent of a person. I couldn't live with the life that she was going to create for us. So, I just ended it. I hate myself for doing it. It hurt me to a point that I never wanted to feel. I didn't even know that I could fell that way. I knew from that moment that Paige was my one true love. I just had to let her go. It is said that if you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, then it was meant to be. Was going to this reunion my chance to see if it was meant to be?


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck!" I yelled for the third time today as I climbed out from under the car.

"What is wrong with you today, Alex?" Sean asked with true concern, but was laughing the entire time. "Where is your mind? This isn't like you."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." I said, as I was wiping the oil off of me again.

"Alright, but you know that I am here for you." Sean said shaking his head, as he walked away.

"I got a letter in the mail the other day." I said, giving into him.

"OK."

"It is for my five year reunion at Degrassi. I can't believe it has been five years." I just shook my head.

"But, this isn't about the reunion, is it?" Sean was smiling. "Does it have to do with a certain cheerleading blonde that you had had thing for in school?"

"No… yes… ARGGG! I hate it when you are right." I said, as I went over to him.

"Is that the reason that since we have opened this garage that you haven't really had an intense relationship?" Sean asked.

"Maybe. I'm not really sure. I just thought that all of the girls that I have dated, have just been that, girls. I haven't found one true woman. Not since her. And I didn't realize that until I read the letter. I have just had all of my feelings bottled up and shoved aside. She was the one for me and I let her walk out of my life. I just have to realize that I have to let her go. I'm sure she has moved on with her life and she probably doesn't even think about me, just like I haven't thought about her." I sighed as I let out that statement.

"Maybe not. You never know. I walked away from Emma and look where we are right now. I married her and we are expecting our first child. She actually gave me the second chance that I needed. Maybe Paige will do the same."

"That is only if she hasn't moved on. But I don't even know if I want to go back to the reunion. There would be too much pain if she has moved on. She might even show up with her current girlfriend, or even worst, maybe a husband." I shuttered at that thought.

"I don't know, Alex. I think the only way to deal with this is to go and see if she even shows up. She may not even come."

"Yeah, right. The Queen of Degrassi not coming back to the reunion. You know that she will be there in all of her glory. A graduate of Banting. A CEO of some company. While, I have grown up. But not the same way she has. I am a grease monkey. What would she even want with someone like me?" I asked him.

"She gave you the chance all of those years ago. Who says she won't now?"

He was right, but I wouldn't let him know that again in the same conversation. She did give me that chance five years ago. I knew that she was out of my league then, and somewhere in my heart now, I know I am still out of her league. She is the one I want, but I know that there is no way that she would give me that chance again.

"Just go." Sean yelled at me from underneath the hood of the car. "You know you will regret it if you don't. Always wondering… what if???"

"But will you be alright here without me for a weekend? We have been extremely busy this month."

"I will be fine. I will make Jay work some extra shifts. I'm sure he won't mind." Sean said with a professional manner.

I laughed. "Alright. You win. I'll go."

Just then we heard a tow truck pull up. Sean and I looked at each other. We are glad to be getting all of this business, but we are already overwhelmed as it is. The three of us really have no time to do anything but work. The good thing is the money is nice.

"You know what that means?" Sean asked jokingly. "Another damsel in distress. I will let you take care of this one. Hey, maybe get her number. Go on a date. Try to move on, just in case something doesn't work at the reunion."

I shot Sean a look as I went into the lobby of our garage. Just as I walked thought the door an attractive blonde walked in to the lobby. I froze. I didn't know what to do. She took off her shades and her blue eyes met my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. I still couldn't open my mouth. Just then she spoke.

"Hey, Alex."

**Now, I can either keep this moving slow or speed it up and make it end quicker. It is your choice. More reviews the better. **


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there in shock. I still couldn't speak.

"Hun, are you okay?" Paige spoke again.

I finally snapped back into reality. I realized where I was and what I was suppose to be doing.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm fine. How can I help you this evening?" I asked, trying to regain my composure. It's funny. Sean and I were just talking about her and here she is standing right in front of me.

"My car broke down and this was the closes place to have it towed. Cameron… Is this Sean Cameron's garage?" Paige asked, still a little confused.

"Well, our place. I helped him go into business. Jay Hogart works here too."

"You work here?" Paige was still very confused.

I finally decided to explain. "After we graduated, I was still looking for my passion in life. Hanging out with Jay and Sean all the time, I started to learn a lot about cars. I learned that I actually liked working on them. So, I went to the trade school and got certified as an auto mechanic. We opened up this garage about three years ago and I haven't stopped loving it."

"I'm glad you finally found something that you are so passionate about." Paige smiled at me. Man, I miss that smile.

"Okay, enough about me. Let's get to business. What happened to your car before it broke down?" I asked her.

"Well, I was just driving, then my radio turned off and then my lights dimmed." Paige was trying to explain. She looked so flustered. She hated not being in control.

"Alright. I think I know what it is, but I don't think you are going to be happy about it." I stated. Her face fell. I was sad to see her face fall like that. "I'll bring your car around back and test it really quick to see if I am right. Just wait here in the lobby. Would you like a drink or something?"

"No, thanks. Just figure out what is wrong with my car." She said in her demanding tone of voice. My legs went to rubber. I loved it when she was so demanding.

I walked back to the garage and asked Sean to help me push the car around back. We walked out of the garage door and went to where the car had been left by the tow truck. Then, Sean had to start in on me.

"So, I saw that she was blonde and now we are pushing her car back to the back when we already have a bunch of cars in front of this one. She must be hot. Did you get her number yet?"

"Well. As a matter of fact she is hot and I have her number. I have had it for about six years now." I saw the clueless look on his face. "It's Paige."

"Paige? Paige Michalchuk? Here, right now? This has been a really odd day." Sean looked over at me, still pushing the car. "So, what do you think is wrong with the car?"

"I know what it is. I just had to get out of there to collect my thoughts. It's her alternator. I was just going to check and make sure I was right." I said to him as we got the car to its destination.

"What are you going to do now? I mean, there is a hot blonde in the lobby that has been on your mind all day."

"I have no idea. I have too many thoughts going through my head right now. I'm not sure which way to turn." I said to him feeling defeated.

"Well, first thing's first. You have to go out there and break the news to her. That it is her alternator and that it will be at least two days before we can even get the part. I guess after that just go from there. "

"I know, I know. I just don't want to break the news to her." I have always hated giving her bad news.

"You won't know what will happen unless you go and talk to her." He was right once again.

"Here goes nothing. Wish me luck." I said, as I opened the doors to the lobby.

**Things are about to get really interesting. I might even have the next chapter up in a few hours. I know I confused alot of you by introducing Paige before the reunion. I have my reasons. Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. **


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the lobby. Paige stood up and looked at me.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Not too bad. It's your alternator." I said.

"What does that do?" Paige asked unknowingly.

"It helps keep your battery charged up. When it goes bad, you lose power, like to your radio and lights." I explained to her.

"Okay. How long will it be until it gets fixed?" She asked. She seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere or to get away from something. I'm just not very sure which one.

"That is the problem. It will be at least two days before I can get the part. The good news is that I can have it put in the same day that I get it."

"Well, great. What am I going to do until then?" Paige asked, seeming defeated.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere? I don't mind driving you." I asked her just trying to be polite, but getting very excited at the same time.

"No, that's fine. I was actually just leaving my parent's house and I am really not in a hurry to get back home. I guess, I will just stay in a hotel. Is there one close by?"

"Yeah, there is, but how about you crash at my place for the next couple of days? It wouldn't be a problem and that way we can catch up." I asked, hoping that she would take my offer. I would love to talk to her some more.

"I would like that."

"Okay, let me tell Sean that I am leaving for the night. I will be right back." I told her, as I tripped over my feet hurrying to tell Sean.

"Sean, I'm going to leave for the night. Give me a call tomorrow if the part comes in. I am going to take Paige back to my place."

"That was fast. Just take your time with her. I can see that you are already setting yourself up to get hurt. I just don't think something is right here." Sean said with sheer concern.

"I'm not. Take things slow. I really am happy that I get to talk to her again. I want to see how her life is going. I want to see if she even still thinks about me. That's it."

"Alright, Alex. If you need anything, you know my number."

"Night, Sean."

I walked back into the lobby and found Paige looking around. She found the pictures we have on the wall from the grand opening . That was a great day for Sean and me. I walked up behind her.

"I think that was one of the best days of my life." I told Paige as I was looking at the pictures.

"I think that this might be one of the best days of my life." Paige said looking at me with her blue eyes.

**I will probably have atleast 2 more chapters written tonight, but I probably won't have them up for atleast a day or two. More reviews, the quicker I will have them up. **

**Side Note: If any of you have a Myspace account, look me up under Krackerkat. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Since they didn't air a new episode of Degrassi tonight, BOO HISS, I will go ahead and post this... Just be warned... There is a major plot twist about to happen... either in chapter 7 or chapter 8. Not sure yet.**

"Nice car, Alex. Did you do everything to this yourself?" Paige asked. It was a brand new Chevy Cobalt. Modified anyway and everyway that you can think of.

"Yeah, I did do all of the work. Except the paint job. A friend of Jay's did it for me." I stated. I was very proud of my car, because all of my heart, soul and money went into making this car the way I wanted. The last thing that Paige saw me driving was an 80's something or another.

"Nice work, Alex. It's a lot nicer than the minivan." Paige said shaking her head. "I can't believe that I still have it."

"I'm sure that you have enough money to get you something new, so why don't you? I could help you fix it up. Add your own touches to it." I wanted her to say yes.

"No, unfortunately, I have to keep the minivan." Paige said sadly.

"Why?" I asked, until I saw the look in her eyes. I didn't push the subject anymore. "Here we are."

We got out of the car and climbed the two flights of stairs to my apartment. I know that she was thinking the same thing I was. It's nothing like the old building I lived in. There is no yelling, no kids running up and down the hallways, and there is actually nice paint on the walls.

"This is it right here, Paige."

I unlocked the door and we walked inside. My apartment was small, but it fit me. Everything was black. I had a black sofa and loveseat, a black coffee table, a black bookshelf, and a black entertainment center. It was very cozy and it was home.

"Make yourself at home. I am going to take a shower. I have had one too many oil bathes today. If you want anything to eat or drink, help yourself. I will be out in a few minutes." I said, as I disappeared into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and stepped under the shower head. I couldn't believe that Paige was in my apartment. I let the water run over my head and then all over my body. Secretly, I was hoping that she would walk in and join me in the shower, kissing my neck, hands traveling all over my body… I opened my eyes and snapped back to reality. I then turned on the cold water. I kept telling myself to calm down. I can't blow this, if there even is something to blow. I turned the water off, got dressed, and walked back to meet her in the living room. I found Paige watching television.

"Anything good on T.V. tonight?" I asked, sitting down beside her and just trying to start a conversation.

"Nope. Nothing." Paige said as she flipped off the television.

"So…" I said trying to find something to talk about. "How was Banting?"

"It was pretty hard. A lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I had to repeat a couple of classes, but I graduated with my business degree. That's all that mattered."

"Where you living at now?"

"I'm still in Kingston, but that might be changing any day now."

"Why? Your job transferring you? I'm sure you are the big shot of whatever company you are working for."

"No, actually, I'm not working right now… but enough about me. How have you been?" Paige asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, you know where I work and what happened after I graduated pretty much. There isn't really anything else there to talk about." I said. "Did you get the letter in the mail about the Degrassi five year reunion?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was going to go or not. I lost contact with everyone. After, I almost flunked out my freshman year at Banting, school was my life. I haven't talked to anyone in years."

"Yeah, me either. I was only going to the reunion for one reason. The only people I still talk to are Jay, Sean and Emma. Sean and Emma got married and are expecting a child now. I'm glad that Sean got his second chance with Emma. They are so happy now." I looked at Paige. She looks older now. She looks like she has had rough last couple of years. My tone now turned serious. "I hope that one day I get the second chance that I really don't deserve."

Paige now looked at me. Her eyes are full of questions, but she doesn't ask any. "You deserve any chance that you get. You haven't seen me in years. I haven't even bothered to try to keep in touch with you and then you run into me and treat me like a queen. Offering your home up to me. I don't deserve anything you are doing for me."

"Of course you do, Paige. I was the one who dumped you and left you standing in the mall by yourself. I have kicked myself many nights for doing that to you, to us. I have missed you for so long." I blushed as I realize what I said.

"I missed you, Alex." Paige grabbed my hand. "A lot more than you would believe."

**Keep coming with the reviews... I love all of you...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was a hard chapter for me to write. I'm not very happy with this chapter. That is why it is so short. Things are going to change a bit after this chapter. I might have the next one up tonight... Please review.**

"Paige, what do you want from me right now? I mean, I don't know if you are in a relationship. You don't even know if I am. I might actually be in a long-term relationship." I stated, feeling very confused right now.

"I'm sorry. I know I am coming on really strong and I apologize. I just couldn't believe that you are here, that we are here together. I have missed you so much, but you are right though. I should have asked you before I tried to make a move on you. Are you dating anyone?" Paige asked. Her face was blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, actually…" I trailed off. I didn't really want to tell her that I haven't been in a relationship since we broke up.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I guess I put you into an awkward situation. I should have asked first." Paige looked like she had made a mistake by coming to my apartment. She stood up. I grabbed her by her hand to sit back on the couch.

"No, wait. I'm not dating anyone. I just didn't want you to know that I haven't had a serious relationship since we broke up. All I do is work and sleep. I have no life outside of that. Then, you come in the garage today, and I lost focus. I was wrapped up into so many thoughts. I thought back to five years ago. I have missed you. I am glad you are here." I smiled at Paige.

"I'm glad I am here too." She moved closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes. I closed mine. Something just felt right about this. Her being here. There was something that was still bothering me, so I had to ask her.

"Are you in a relationship, Paige?" Her head came off of my shoulder so fast that it startled me. She looked at me in the eyes. She looked at me trying to find an answer. She looked like she was trying to hide something from me but I just wasn't sure what. All of a sudden, she started to cry.

"Alex, I'm married."

I jumped up and shot off of the couch. I went numb. Next thing that I know, I grabbed my keys and walked out of the door leaving Paige on the couch crying. I just had to get away to think. I walked down the stairs and climbed in my car. I just started driving. For some reason, I drove to the garage hoping that Sean would be there. The lights were still on, so I unlocked the door and walked inside. I called out his name and looked around the shop. He wasn't there. Then my eyes became fixed on something, Paige's car. Most of the time, I am not a nosey person, but I was wondering what else she was hiding from me. I opened up the door, but I didn't have to look very far to find something. There sitting in the back was a child's booster seat, surrounded by toys. I froze, and right there, I started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has some adult problems in it. Domestic violence. Not to brutal. But just wanted to give the head's up.**

"Alex… Alex… Wake up. What the fuck are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Sean staring at me.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Why are you asleep in Paige's van?" That brought back the memories from last night. The tears started to weld up in my eyes again.

"You were right, Sean." That is all that I could get out.

"Oh, Alex." He said, as he put his arms around me, offering to comfort me.

"We got home and everything was going fine. Then she started to get close and touch me, then I realized something wasn't right. I asked her if she was seeing anyone…" I stopped. I couldn't go on.

"She is?" Sean was surprised.

"She's…. MARRIED!" I broke down. Right then, I realized everything that I had hoped for was gone.

"I don't understand. If she was married, why is she coming on to you?" Sean seemed very confused.

"I don't either. Maybe she just wanted to relive the past? Maybe she just got caught up in the moment? Maybe we were just an experiment to her? Maybe she isn't even married to a female? Look at what is in the backseat of this van. A child's booster seat. She probably has a kid. She told me that she has to keep the minivan. I didn't understand then, but I do know." I said trying to let Sean know everything I was thinking, but I know I was confusing him. I was confusing myself.

"None of that I can answer. You would have to talk to her about that." Sean looked around. "Hey, Alex. Where is Paige?"

"Shit. I walked out on her last night and left her in the apartment. What was I thinking? I have to go check on her."

"Just remember. Talk to her. Ask her everything. Don't bother coming in today. If I get the part, I will fix Paige's van myself. Good luck." Sean yelled.

I really didn't even hear a word of what he said. The only thing that I had on my mind was to get back to the apartment and talk to Paige. I jumped in my car and sped all the way home. I ran up the stairs to the apartment. I opened the door and yelled. "Paige, are you still here? Paige?" I looked around and didn't find her anywhere. I looked around in defeat and sat down on the couch. There was something on the table that caught my eye. There was an envelope on the table. "To Alex." I opened it.

_Alex,_

_I haven't really been completely honest with you and I was going to try last night but you ran out before I could. I really don't blame you for leaving. I would have too if I were in the same situation you were in.. So here is the truth._

_I met Deanna my sophomore year. She was older than me and she had a little boy named Jamie. I really didn't want to be in a relationship, but gave her a chance. I probably wouldn't have, but she reminded me so much of you. She had the bad girl attitude. She had dark hair and skin. She basically looked like your. She even wore the tank tops and baggy pants like you. We dated for a while, and for a while were inseparable. I fell in love with her little boy, but as for her, I never really did. Her little boy is about the only thing that kept me with her and the thought that I would never see you again. Then she asked me to marry her. I just couldn't say no. So, we got married about a year and a half ago. Things were fine for about two months. Then, she started to get physically violent. At first I blamed it on her job, then on her family, then on myself. I gave her everything that she wanted and needed, or so I thought. Then one day about a month ago, she put me into the hospital. Up until then it was just minor bruises and cuts, but this time it got out of hand. She kicked me in the rib cage and broke my ribs. My mom and dad came to visit me in the hospital and I broke down and told them everything. They told me to come back home and that I could stay as long as I needed to. While I was at home, I talked to a lawyer and had some divorce papers drawn up. That is the only reason I was going to Kingston from my parents. I was going to give her the papers. I was also going to get most of my stuff back. _

_I sit here now, wishing you would come back through the door, so I could tell you this in person. I guess by the time you do get back, I won't be here. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you . I should have told you sooner. I really hope to hear from you soon, but I know how you are. I know that your ego is crushed. I will still go to the reunion , hoping to see you there. I guess just have Sean call me about my van. _

_I love you,_

_Paige _

I had to read the letter over again to make sure I got everything. I set the letter back on the table, laid back on the couch, and cursed myself. "What the hell?"

**Just as a reminder... gay marrage is legal in Canada... Other than that, keep the reviews coming. I'm having a writters block. I really don't know where I want to go from here. I may have a chapter up in a day or so. Work has been killer these last few days, so I don't know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is short... but detailed. It sets me up for where I want to go next with this story. Finally. I think some of the pain that I have been going through went into this story. **

Days started to pass by. Paige apparently picked up her van one morning before I got to the garage. I didn't ask and Sean didn't bother to tell me. That is the way I wanted it. I stayed pretty much to myself these days. No one really talked to me. I didn't talk to anybody. I became wrapped up in my work. I was doing jobs that should take days in hours. Sean was impressed, but he knew what I was going thought. He never said a word about it. I finally got things caught up at the garage.

I left work. I didn't even say goodnight to Sean. I got into my car and drove back to my apartment. The drive seemed to be getting longer and longer every night. I hate going back to the emptiness of the apartment. I am lonely and I blew my chance of being happy. I check the mail and walk up the flight of stairs to my apartment. The stairs seem to be getting steeper every night. I walk into the door and look through the mail. Nothing important. It never is anymore. I sit on the couch and pick up her letter. I have done this every night for a week or so now. I don't even have to read it anymore. I have it memorized. I lay it back on the table and go to the bathroom and take my shower. I let the hot water envelope my body. I thought I heard my phone ring, but I know I was imaging things. It hasn't rung in a week. I got out of the shower and went straight to the refrigerator. I grabbed the one thing that would relax me and help me sleep. A beer. After all of the pain that I had been through, I now realize why my mother drank so often. She did it to deal with the pain that Chad had caused her. I am drinking this time because of the pain I had caused myself. All I do is work and sleep, but sleep hasn't really come easy to me. The thought of her being here, the thought of her letter, and the thought that I let her get away from me again because of my own doubts and insecurities, has kept me up many hours of the night.

I thought I heard a knock at the door, but it was late. I looked at the clock. 3:36am. I ignored it. I thought it was a sound in the hallway. I heard the knock at the door again. I pulled the covers off of me and walked toward the door. I looked thought the peep hole. The figure at the door looked like Paige, but I knew I had to be dreaming. I opened the door and saw a sight that I was not expecting. It was Paige, but a battered and bruised form of Paige. She didn't look good. She looked like she had been hit by a car. She stood there leaning against the wall holding herself up.

"Paige, hurry, come in."

"Alex…" was all she said as she passed out and collapsed in my arms.

**As always, please review. Other than that, I am on vacation and I might be able to get up another chapter in the next few days. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright people... I haven't been getting many reviews on this and the story has gotten away from where I wanted it to go... SO, I might end it after this chapter... but there are two ways I can go... **

The next couple of hours had seemed like a blur to me. I panicked when Paige fell into my arms. I laid her on the couch and called an ambulance. I didn't know what else to do. When they came and took her, they started to ask me a bunch of questions that I could not answer. They wanted to know what had happened and looked at me like I had done it. I had to explain to them that she was a friend from high school and that we had just started talking to me after her car broke down. They asked me if she was dating someone or if she were married. That is when it had clicked in my head.

"She is married. She was going to tell her wife that she was going to file for divorce and that she was going to move back in with her parents. From what she told me that her wife was extremely abusive. All I know is her name is Deanna and lives somewhere in Kingston." I was glad that I had memorized that letter.

"Thanks." The paramedic said to me.

I fought the paramedic to ride in the ambulance with Paige. They finally let me ride with her when they saw that they weren't going to win the fight. I held her hand, trying not to cry and blaming myself for everything that has happened to her in the last five years.

We got to the hospital and they wouldn't let me go back with her. I had to wait in the waiting room. It was killing me not to be by her side. I was sitting there looking at the doors, waiting for some word from the doctors when I thought of what Paige's parents would think. Oh, no. I realized that I needed to call her family. It was late, but I knew that they would want to know. I was hoping that the house number hadn't changed in the five years that Paige and I haven't talked. The phone was ringing.

"Hello…" Mrs. Michalchuk had questioned half asleep.

"Mrs. Michalchuk, this is Alex Nunez. I was a friend of Paige's in high school. I have some bad news. Paige is in the hospital again. I just thought I should call and let you know."

"We will be right there. Thank you for calling." She hung up the phone in a hurry.

I sighed. Maybe when they get here, I can finally get some answers. I have a lot of questions that I am sure that they will be able to clear up. I look around the waiting room. There are several different people around. I wondered what their stories were. I wondered if theirs were as bad as Paige's.

Just then a doctor walked through the doors. "Is there an Alex Nunez here?"

"Yes, sir. That is me." I stated as I walked up to him.

"Will you come with me? Paige is in and out of consciousness. Every time she wakes up she starts calling for you. I was hoping that if you were back there when she wakes up, maybe, she will just stay awake."

The doctor led me to her room. When I walked in, I had to fight back the tears. There were tubes and wires hooked up to her everywhere. Vitals, oxygen, and who knows what was being monitored. I walked over to her and held her hand. She felt cold. The life that she had had in high school was gone. She was drained now. Her perfect life, that was all planned out, did not turn out the way that she thought it would. I felt miserable. If I had just came with her to Kingston, then this would have never happened. Paige had started to move. She was mumbling something under her breath.

"Don't leave me, Alex. Never let me go."

"I won't, Paige. I am right here. Just come back to me." The tears were falling like rain from my eyes. She looked at me and smiled. Then her head fell back against the pillow and her eyes closed. The monitor flat lined.

"NO!" was heard all around the hospital as the doctors came running into the room.

**Review, review, review...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wrote half of this while I am deathly ill. So if it has errors. Sorry.**

I haven't been able to sleep since the other night. Every time I start to fall asleep, I hear the monitor flat line and then the tears start up again. Everything flashed before my eyes. I just found her again. I couldn't lose her again. I went home after that night and just went to bed. I haven't left my bed in two days. People keep calling me and I just ignore my phone. The only thing right now keeping me sane are the memories that we shared together.

_My first day at Degrassi. I walked in with Jay. Everyone already started to fear us as we walked up those stairs. I liked having that power. But then I saw her. Paige Michalchuk. Queen of Degrassi. I knew she wouldn't fear me. I didn't want her fearing me._

_I was pouring a drink for a customer at the movie theatre. I look up and there she is again. She was talking to Meeri about a job. I was smiling on the inside. I was going to get to work with Paige. But was I going to be able to focus on work while she was around._

"_Paige, I'm in trouble." That is one of the only lines I remember from that night. Sitting on her bed, having her touch me to take care of my arm. I got lost in her eyes. The next thing I remember is tasting her strawberry lip gloss on my lips._

The tears were unconsciously leaving my eyes. I hated being like this. She was the only girl ever to make me feel this way. She was the only one who was able to tear down the wall that I had built around my heart. But why, after all these years, are all these memories coming back to me.

_Her parents were out of town that weekend. She had invited me over to watch movies all weekend long. Somehow we convinced Meeri to give us the weekend off. This was the first time that Paige and I could be alone without any interruptions. _

_We watched a few movies. Ok… we really didn't watch any of them. We were to busy watching each other. _

_She grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs. No words were spoken. She lead me straight for the bathroom. She pulled me in and shut the door. She turned the water on to the shower. She looked into my eyes and then kissed me with every bit of passion she had in her body. We took turns undressing each other. This was the first time that we had ever seen each other naked. She had the most amazing body. She pulled me into the shower. The water trickling down both of our bodies. It was hot, but it was a mixture of both the heat from the shower and from both of our bodies melting together. _

_When she thought we were clean enough, she pulled me out of the shower and straight for her room. Her lips never left mine. Some how we made it to her bed. She carefully laid on the bed and pulled me on top of her. Her skin was so soft to my touch. I felt like I was dreaming. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I was at a loss for words. _

"_Alex, hon, are you okay?" She looked at me like maybe she had done something wrong._

"_I love you." were the only words that came from my mouth. _

_She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you."_

_I kissed her again. I felt our bodies become one on the bed that evening. I knew she was the one for me._

I snapped out of my memory with the phone ringing. _Why will people not leave me alone? _But I looked at the number and freaked out. I actually answered the phone this time.

"Hello."

"Hi, Alex. It's Mrs. Michalchuk. I really need to speak with you."

**So... I still haven't actually come out to say if Paige died or not... HMMM!!!... Suspense... And I haven't killed the story yet. Keep up with the reviews. I love them. Maybe in the next chapter you will actually get some closure.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to get this to you. I got stuck and I'm not to happy with this but hey, here it is. Chapter 12, the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I might write something later but there are way too many things going on with me right now. **

I walked through the doors of Degrassi for the first time in five years. The past came back to me. I could see the little kiddies running from me in the halls, walking down the halls with Jay's arm around me, and for the last semester here, Paige's hand in mine. Just thinking about her made the tears weld up in my eyes.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Paige asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Nothing." I lied. "I was just thinking about the years that I spent here."

She smiled. "I know what you mean. But, Alex, you aren't the soft hearted one."

"I'm changing." I held her hand tighter and led her toward the gym.

The night that Mrs. Michalchuk called me from the hospital was the best day of my life. Paige had finally woken up. After the monitor flat lined, she fell into a coma. According to Mrs. Michalchuk, my name was the first thing that came from her mouth when she woke up and Mrs. Michalchuk knew that I needed to be at Paige's side. I ran into the room and sat down next to her.

"Paige, I'm here." I said grabbing her hand. "I will not let you go."

"Alex, I love you." Paige said trying to smile.

"I love you." I told her and I meant every word.

Paige was finally well enough to talk to police and get all the information on Deanna. Paige pressed charges and now Deanna sits in jail waiting trial. As for Deanna's little boy, Jamie, he is back with his father living the life that he deserves. Paige's divorce is almost complete and things here couldn't be any happier. Paige moved in with me and is helping with the financials at the garage. Life is going well.

We entered the gym and looked through the crowd of our old classmates. We spent most of the time catching up. Who married who, who has children with who, and if I heard "I can't believe you two are still together." I was going to scream. But it was nice, going back to school with the Degrassi queen on your arm.

I had asked the DJ to play the song we danced to at the premiere. When it started to play, Paige looked at me and knew I had requested it. I just smiled at her. "Paige, let's show these people what they really missed at the Jay and Silent Bob VIP party."

Paige smiled and even kicked off her high heels. The whole room had cleared a path for us and stood around watching. This was my chance. I stopped and looked at Paige.

"Hon?" Paige looked at me puzzled because she knew everyone was staring at us and the music had stopped.

"Paige, I lost you once back in high school. I lost you twice just a couple of weeks ago. I almost lost you a third time in the hospital. I am determined to never lose you again." I pause. Pull a ring out of my pocket and get down on one knee. "Paige Michalchuk, will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, she nodded her head. I jumped up, and in front of all my old peers and friends, kissed Paige with every ounce of love I had in my body. She pulls away from me when she hears everyone start clapping. Then she notices my tears.

"You know?" She said to me. "I am going to take your approach on life from now on."

I looked at her confused.

She continued "I always planned everything and look what happened to me. An abused, married woman who still has a way to go to still fix things. And you, Miss live for the now, Part owner of a business. I guess I was wrong. I think I like living in the now."

I had to laugh. "Queen of Degrassi, wrong. Hmm… I guess I need to mark this down."

"Yeah, because now that we are engaged, it will be the last time I am ever going to be wrong. Just remember that."

**Again, thanks for reading. I might do some oneshots here and there but I am going to continue to read the stories that you write.**


End file.
